


At The Cathedral

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Anderson partakes in a bit too much wine. While not being able to get him drunk, it still has quite the effect on his body.
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Enrico Maxwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	At The Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> Me doing a piss fic. It was only a matter of time. Honestly, I enjoy writing these kinds of fics too much to ever let anyone stop me. Enjoy if this your thing or avoid it if it's not.

It wasn’t the first time that they had been borderline forced to go to a gala that technically wasn’t their domain. He already knew there was no getting out of it since they didn’t need to get into any kind of trouble just because they didn’t want to go to a massive party. There hadn’t much time for him to get a properly tailored suit, being notified on such short notice did that. Anderson was more than certain that the ill-fitting suit wasn’t going to be the worst thing he would be suffering through for the night. Such a massive party meant that there were going to be all sorts of people he was going to have to interact with. At least he was going to be having Maxwell by his side the entire time which was going to be a small bit of good among everything else going on. He shifted uncomfortably as they stood around, drinking and talking to various other important people. None of it was keeping his attention aside from Maxwell’s voice being the only thing that his mind truly focused on. The man had grown so much in the years that he had helped raise him. It was almost strange to see the man in such a state of being at home among a large group of people that he would have had happily dealt with by other people. Anderson could certainly say that he was proud of him for everything that he had done thus far to help those around him and forgetting as far up in the organization in such a short amount of time. There was no doubt that he had raised him well enough for him to thrive in his current environment.  
"Is everything alright, Father? I don't think I've seen you this wiggly," Maxwell teased lightly as he leaned closer to the large man. "It's not making us have a very good image in front of such diplomats."

Anderson shook his head. "Everything is just fine, Maxwell. Being such a tight suit isn't the most comfortable thing especially when trying to walk."

There was almost a hesitancy to the man's nod but it seemed that the subject was dropped. It wasn't unbelievable that having a too-small suit would make him not sit still for any amount of time. He was trying his best at keeping it to a minimum so he wouldn't get so much attention. The large man still found it incredibly difficult anyway even if he hadn't been wearing the suit, he wasn't used to drinking such high amounts of wine at one time. Anderson already knew that it was going to be nearly impossible for him to casually ask where the nearest bathroom was to the ballroom there were in. A high chance of there not even being a bathroom available to the people at the gala was also in effect. Things for the whole event were not going in his favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours seemed like torture as they went by. He had to walk carefully to avoid getting any more unwanted attention on him. The bishop’s attention still seemed to remain on him anyways which was quite an unhelpful thing. It left him with very little he could do to help deal with the discomfort of the swollen balloon that was his bladder. Normally, he wouldn’t have had any real trouble lasting for an entire night but it seemed that the wine that the venue was serving had a different quality to it. Alexander wasn’t sure what to make of the strange effect that the alcohol.

It was only bound to get worse, that was something that he could almost guarantee. He knew that the bishop would more than likely figure out what was going on after a certain point as well. There weren’t very many options open to him given his current predicament as well as location. Things were set up against him like it was his own personal hell. The fact that he was somehow still managing to keep things mostly hidden from the vast majority of people around was as much of a surprise as when his arm was grabbed and he was forced ably pulled along to be locked in a confessional with the white-haired man.

“Alexander. I want you to be honest with me. What is wrong with you?” Maxwell questioned harshly.

The priest cleared his throat roughly, “it’s nothing you should be concerning yourself with, sir.”

That got a deep sigh from the bishop. “I know that’s a lie. Your health is my concern since you are supposed to be protecting me. You can’t do that very well if there’s something else distracting you.”

“I’m more than capable of protecting you from whatever may decide it wants to attempt to take you out. There’s no reason for you to be concerned about that,” Alexander shot back.

He could see it clear as day that the other man didn’t believe him for a second. They were at an impasse with it. The priest wasn’t in the mood to talk to the man that he had raised from a mere child. It also wouldn’t do for the poor to see him lose control of his own body like he was a child when he had such an image to keep up as well as not wanting to do such a thing within the walls of such a holy place. Alexander would rather have given up his title as a priest than ruin anything inside of the church even for a few minutes.

Maxwell crossed his arms over his chest and looked very unimpressed with him. “It would make this whole thing a whole lot easier if you would actually be open with me about what is wrong. I know that it’s not entirely that suit of yours like you’ve been saying this whole time.”

“Well...hmmm...There’s been quite a bit of wine handed out at this event. It’s taken quite the toll on me even with the extra resistance to getting any form of intoxication,” Anderson responded as he shifted in an attempt to get comfortable. His bladder was sitting like a rock in his pelvis and being in such a tight place wasn't helping it any.

"You could have told me sooner. I would have been able to help you instead of getting stuck in this situation," the bishop sighed. "It doesn't seem like there's much that can be done now. You're better off just letting go since your suit is dark enough to hide the stain."

The priest shook his head, he didn't like that idea at all. He was not only in such a place that was considered highly within their religion but he was still in front of a man who was still basically his son. There was no way that he would allow himself to make a fool of himself in front of two men that he would happily give his life for. It wouldn't do in any way. Alexander may have been at a point where he didn't have much of a choice but he was still going to do his damnedest to try and prevent it anyway.

There was only the sound of his quickened breath and the party that was still going on outside of the confessional. He refused to look at the man in front of him seeing as he had basically forced him into a situation that wasn't anywhere near as helpful as he seemed to think it was. The other man seemed to be waiting on him to ultimately fail at the point he was trying to make. It didn't take long for his squirming to elevate to him being forced to have a death grip on his dick through his pants in order to avoid any kind of major leak from escaping him.

His gloves still didn't take long to feel damp even with the tight grip on himself. He could still feel the ever-present feeling of the other man's gaze burrowing into him. It wasn't a good feeling by any means. There wasn't much of a way of getting around the issue as the man wanted him to finally give in to what his body wanted and it wasn't about to be by his choice. Anderson forced his gaze to remain focused on the ground that was in between them.

"So are you going to continue to act as a mere child and allow yourself to succumb to your body's wishes on its terms or are you going to do it by your own admission?" The white-haired bishop questioned quietly as he continued to watch the older man struggle.

Anderson shook his head in what may have been an attempt to show that he wasn't going to do either, but it seemed that his body didn't want to do that. The steady feeling of something warm starting to run down his leg clued him into the shameful reality of what was happening. His face burned a bright red that stood out against his olive skin. He didn't need to look at the other man's face to know that he had to be happy about what was happening. While it felt heavenly, it also made him feel ashamed beyond all belief. Everything about him had been crafted to be better than not only the monsters he took down in the name of God but also of the other humans around him.

By the time he had finished, his body was being supported by a significantly smaller one and there was a soft voice in his ear, praising him. His face still felt like it was burning up and there was still the feeling of his clothes being soaked with his own piss. There wasn't much that he could really say in response to the other man's praise. It felt good to hear while still being exceptionally shameful. He just hoped that the stain on his pants wasn't that noticeable or that his robe could cover it. Alexander wasn't going to be satisfied with things until he got back home and into the bath.

"That's enough, brat. Let's head home before we get into any real trouble with the people out there," the priest sighed as he pulled himself away from the other man with a disgusted grunt.

"Very well. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can get you cleaned up and have a very serious talk about what happened." Maxwell responded seriously.

The priest couldn't help but sigh and nod. He really should have known that bit was coming but it didn't really matter at that point. His body still felt like it was floating to some degree while he carefully moved aside to allow the smaller man to open the door. It didn't seem like anyone close to the confessional cared that they both left it which soothed his nerves a bit. There would be some kind of bill once the cleaners noticed what had happened. With a slight unsteadiness to his gait, he calmly followed the bishop out of the party to where their ride was waiting.


End file.
